1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injector assembly, a cylinder head side member, and a fuel injector installation method.
2. Background Information
An injector mounting structure is known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-90282) in which the injectors for injecting fuel into each of the cylinders of an engine and the fuel tubes for supplying fuel to the injectors are integrated into a single unit and the injector unit is mounted to a cylinder head main body by inserting the injectors into injector mounting holes formed in the cylinder head main body.
With this cylinder head apparatus, an O-ring is attached to a nozzle section of each of the injectors. The O-rings contact the injector mounting holes in an elastic fashion and prevent fuel from leaking out of the injector mounting holes.